The Storyteller (Prussia X Hungary X Austria) Fanfic
by YmirTheFanficTitan-Shifter
Summary: Elizabeta is left in her Jewish vilage, even if she isnt Jewish. The Nazi military start to come into the town to look over the colony. She is then terrorised Daily by the "Best looking" Soldier Gilbert. A monster is loose and killing innocent people, the same time a mysterious man appears in town. Elizabeta befriends him and then the problems start.(Contains sensitive material)
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of The Dark

The Storyteller- Hetalia Fanfic

**2014**

WELL HELLOOO!~~~

So i've been reading a book called "The Storyteller" By Jodi Picoult and there is a pretty awesome sidestory in it. I decided to make a Hetalia fanfic from it because it is about World War 2 and there some pretty deep stuff. I thought Prussia,Austria and Hungary would be perfect. So i do not own the original content from the book but i do own this little story and this made me so here you all go! I do hope you like this because i'm still writing it all!

Chapter One- Lies

Everyone knows that if you sin, you go to hell. To be honest, I completely forgot. In these times, there's too much other types of sinning going on that one little thing like this can be forgotten. I almost died in this ordeal that I figured out was not worth the risk. Gilbert tells me that I did the right thing; however, I do not believe a word he says. The fact that he is always lying does not make me think it is right. Even now I still think this is a lie. Many innocent lives (well, a few) were taken during the time I have wrote this. Luckily, there are now no more being taken by God's hands.

It started during the war. Some soldiers had to stay in their countries. I was in my home country, Hungary, at the time. Some soldiers had come to my town to look over us all. To be honest, at least half of the people in my town were Jewish. I, however, was Christian and I still am. I worked in a bakery. I was known for my skills and apparently my looks around town. That meant I got flirted with a lot.

"Elizabeta!" Someone shouted, which woke me from my daydreaming. Elizabeta was my name, but I was occasionally called Liz.

"Hmm—What" I asked sleepily. My eyes met some red ones, Damn.

"Well hello there, my little flower" He smirked. "How are you today?" His navy-ish military suit was gleaming slightly. It was Gilbert. His smug face was full of scars

"What do you want" I glared at him. He then suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"You know what I want" Gilbert laughed softly. I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong "I Will be back later" and with that, he left. I was then again left alone in the quiet of my shop, only the whir of the oven left on. I breathed a heavy sigh, of course I knew what he wanted. He was a sex addict of a soldier. I laughed at this, thinking how funny it actually was. Suddenly, a blonde haired woman entered the shop. I had never seen her before. For some reason, I couldn't stop staring at her chest. She had a weird Russian-like accent.

"Ah yes…. Good morning" She broke the silence "Are you Elizabeta?"

"Ya, Why?" I asked softly, meeting her sky blue eyes. Wait, Why was I even looking? I looked away from them and focused on the desk.

"I have an order? Miss Yektarina Branginskya?" She said softly. Her voice was soft and calm. I looked at the paper and nodded.

"Yes, you're here" I went out the back and got her the order. "Here you go…"

"Thank you" She smiled and left. I followed her out with my eyes and noticed a tall man beside her. He looked, strange. I almost thought he was smirking at me. There was a red substance on his lips. I shook my head and when I looked back, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Blade's Heart

Chapter 2 – The Blade's Heart

The darkness was soon rolling in. The sounds of the night were starting. I had closed up shop and was making my way back home. I lived in a small house on the outskirts of the village. The river ran clear and was sparkling like a diamond. I breathed a sigh of relief to be out here. My emerald eyes caught sight of something in the distance. It was hunched over and bloody. The sight of it made me wretch and gag. The red eyes of the figure shone as it tried to move towards me. I backed off, stumbling towards the bridge. My legs didn't want me to leave; I had to fight the urge not to fall and look weak. I started to run. I didn't care to look back, I had to leave. My heart was pounding. Tears ran down my face. I was scared. The woods looked so evil, as if they were out to kill me. The twisted branches tried to grab me, to kill me. The twigs snapped as my boots pounded against the ground. I could hear my breath, deep and hardly there. I saw the hut. Overcome with relief, I used the last of my strength to run into the house and lock the door. Collapsing onto the floor, my eyes started to close. I was safe.

The next morning was far from unsual. People came, people left. I slouched behind the counter, yawning. I still couldn't forget what I had seen. I started to sketch on a random bit of paper. I looked at the picture. I had drawn the creature. The light pounded through the window onto it. I sighed and looked to the door, Gilbert was back.

"Where were you last night?" He snarled

"I went home, why?" I looked confused

"Hmm… when I was there, you weren't"

"You know where I live!?" I growled and got up, slamming my fists on the table. His smile drove me crazy with hate.

"What happened? Chased by a monster?" He looked at my picture and picked it up "This is close to the eports we've had so far…" He trailed off

"What…" My eyes widened, heart beating wildly.

"Someone in the village was found dead in the woods…" He sighed and looked away. I could see he was very concerned. "They… they had been decapitated."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Truth

My eyes widened as I heard this news. I gagged a little, thinking about it. Gilbert sighed and pulled me into an embrace, when then I started crying. He stroked my hair softly as I cried into his chest. Gilbert chuckled as he pulled me closer.

"I will protect you, I promise, okay?" He whispered. I nodded softly, unable to speak from the pure shock. The fact that he was being nice just made me feel comfortable. I pulled away and sighed. He looked down and shuffled a little bit.

"I'll be going now" He took his bread and left. I looked down at the orders again, looking for the woman I saw yesterday. When I read this, I saw her coming in

"Good morning, Miss Branginskya" I smiled softly. Her eyes were red and puffy. I came around from the counter "Is something wrong, Miss?" I asked carefully. Without warning, she pulled me into a hug. She then continued to cry into my shoulder deeply. I stroked her hair.

"Would you like to sit down?" I asked softly. Her face was bright re. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cold flannel. I passed it to her "Here, dry your eyes"

"Thank you." She sighed softly and smiled a little. I smiled back. "I just had a bit of trouble, with my brother." She looked at me blankly. I nodded at her muttered.

"I know how it is, except it wasn't my-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT IS!" she shouted and then covered her mouth. I winced a bit, wondering what was wrong with her. "I-I'm sorry" She started to cry again.

"It's okay" I sighed. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" I looked at her, hoping she would agree.

"Sure, I guess." She smiled. "It was early this morning. My brother came back home, drunk again. Me and my younger sister tried to get him to sit down. He refused and started having a rant. I pleaded for him to calm down. He didn't. To make a long story short, he did something terrible. He grabbed me by the neck and held me down, forcing me against the wall. He locked my sister in her room. He then took me away and….." I didn't want to push her, but I wanted to know.

"He did what?"

"Raped me…"


End file.
